Night's Eternal Kiss
by XXgothickittyXX
Summary: She's a Sterling. He's a Maxwell. It's a match made in Hell, right? When Alexander's cousin comes to visit Dullsville what will happen when she sets her sights on the white haired nemesis? **This was my story from way back in 2009 but I have decided to delete it and start over from scratch. Enjoy!**
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

This story contains an original character. If you don't like original characters, then I suggest that you turn back now. I would appreciate friendly reviews and if there is something about this story that you don't enjoy or you think needs to be fixed, I ask that you say so in a respectful manner.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Vampire Kisses. I am only writing this story for fun.**

Night's Eternal Kiss

Chapter 1

This was the night. This was the night that drove the final nail into the coffin. Tonight meant that it was _really_ and finallyover. Just thinking of what tonight meant had Jagger Maxwell wishing he could stay closed away from the world inside his coffin. Getting up and starting this particular night would mean that she was gone forever. She had always found a way to end up back in his arms but never again. As if she could have ever been with him in the first place. He clung to the outlandish hope that one day she would be sitting on his desk with that wicked grin. He could almost hear her saying, "Hey there Maxwell. Miss me much?" The notion would be funny if he didn't hope for just that almost daily. He wished to run his fingers through her hair once more, to watch those eyes light up at the most mundane and ridiculous things, he just needed to hear her laugh once more before she was no longer his to possess.

He had fled to this country to put the past behind him, to keep himself busy, to stop himself from ruining her life. Although so far he had only ever managed to push her memory out of his mind for a day until he would see something that would remind him. That's when every memory and ounce of hope he had would come flooding back. He wanted to go back home, back to Romania. After tonight, he could finally go back. She would belong to someone else for eternity. He tested a lot of rules and boundaries, but that sacred vow was one line even he could never cross.

"Jagger! Get up already," he heard his twin sister, Luna, shout impatiently followed by two sharp knocks on the coffin lid.

Reality, and his sister, would not allow him to wallow in his misery tonight. With a sigh, he pushed open the lid. It was time he put an end to his misery. If she could move on then so could he. Sure, he had flirted with other girls, many in fact, but they could never dull the ache the memory of her left. He needed to think of all he had going for him these days. He was the owner of two very popular nightclubs, he had managed to create wicked vampire hangouts, Luna and Valentine were around so he wasn't totally alone, a new girl to begin each night with, and most importantly he had an eternity before him. That had to be something. What did she have? Tonight she was signing her life away to one man for eternity. He so desperately wanted to be that man, he would give it all up and vow his eternity away if it meant belonging to her alone, but he had to let that dream go. He had a club to run and forever in front of him.

Raven Madison raced up Benson Hill to the mansion. Sunset had come and gone which meant it was time to spend her midnight hours with her gothic mate, Alexander Sterling. Before she could even rap on the door, there stood her knight of night looking as dreamy as ever waiting with a heart melting kiss.

The pair ate dinner together and was gazing at the stars in the mansion's backyard when the same old conversation came up once more. It seemed like Rave was growing more and more impatient for Alexander to finally turn her into a vampire. As always Alexander insisted that it was not the right time and how big of a decision it really was. "Yes I know that but-" Raven started to say.

"Can't we just enjoy the night and time we have together?" Alexander asked staring deeply into her eyes. She just couldn't resist those chocolate brown eyes of his. She was leaning in for another kiss when his phone beeped.

"Is it Sebastian saying he's found another true love…again?" Raven joked.

"Probably, but I can talk to him anytime. Where were we?" He leaned in closer for a kiss when his phone beeped again, and then a third time; with a sigh he pushed himself up from the grass to check his phone. His expression turned serious.

"What's wrong? Has Sebastian fallen in love with Becky again?" Raven asked trying to sneak a glance over her boyfriend's shoulder.

"No. It isn't Sebastian."

"Is it your parents or your sister? Or is it Jameson telling you to come inside and put on your jacket? Oh I know, it's Trevor challenging you to a duel!" Raven teased. Her curiosity was getting the best of her and she was growing impatient not knowing who was on the other end of those texts.

Alexander quickly typed a response, snapped his phone shut, and slid it into his pocket. "While I would love to duel Trevor, all is well," he said with a smile and kiss on Raven's worried head.

Raven knew better than that. She had been with Alexander for nearly a year now and as much as she loved his mysterious side, it sometimes got on her nerves. "You looked nervous when you saw the messages. Alexander, who was it? What's wrong?"

"I guess it is time I tell you. Raven, things will be a little different for awhile…" Alexander trailed off looking towards the mansion's back door as if he could find an explanation there. Before he could finish his thought, Jameson appeared at the door.

"Alexander. You have a visitor," the creepy butler announced.

Raven heard her boyfriend mumble to himself. "She got here so much earlier than I expected…"

Raven stopped dead in her tracks. "Did Stormy come to visit?" She asked this in vain. Had it been her boyfriend's adorable little sister, he would have told her and been more enthusiastic about Stormy's arrival. Alexander wouldn't cheat on her, would he? She felt tears prick at her eyes and what felt like a million bats flying around in her stomach.

"Raven what's wrong?" Alexander asked noticing the tears.

"Are you cheating on me?"

"I would never cheat on you!" He exclaimed stunned that she would ever think such a thing. "There has been something I've been meaning to talk to you about. I apologize for keeping it from you. I thought I would have more time before her arrival from Romania. Things are going to be a little different around here because my-"

"Alex?" A sparkling voice called from the darkness.

Alex? Who would ever call Alexander other than his name? Raven thought while trying to place the voice. Thankfully, it clearly didn't belong to her adversary, Luna Maxwell. It was too youthful to belong to Alexander's mother, Cassandra Sterling, but too old to belong to his younger sister, Stormy. Just then she could make out a figure emerging from around the mansion. The stranger looked to be around Raven's height.

"We're back here!" Alexander called waving his arm. Upon hearing his voice, the figure headed towards them at full sprint. If she could be running towards them with ease in the pitch black of the backyard and came from Romania, Raven guessed this newcomer was of the vampire variety. Before they could even blink, the strange girl made a leap for Alexander, wrapping her arms around his neck.

The first thing Raven noticed was a bracelet made of pearls. "I'm so happy to see you! Romania just isn't the same without you," the voice gushed. It was a soft, lyrical voice with a hint of an accent. The girl released her hold on Alexander and stepped back. Raven took the opportunity to grab her boyfriend's hand while trying to make out the stranger's face in the darkness.

"I don't think we've been introduced," Raven said eyeing the girl before them. She had glossy dark hair that spilled over her shoulder in waves, bright blue eyes, and sporting a million dollar smile. This girl seemed out of the ordinary for the vampires she knew but noticed that this girl had two fangs glittering in the moonlight. She didn't seem much older than Alexander and was clearly a true vampire beauty. Raven could compete with Luna, but if this new girl came all this way for Alexander then Raven, or even Luna, didn't stand a chance.

Alexander beamed as he said, "This is my girlfriend, Raven Madison." Raven felt a tinge of relieve seeing him so excited to introduce her as his girlfriend. She was worrying for nothing. "Raven, this is my cousin, Juliet Sterling."

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Raven. I've heard many impressive things about the girl who finally won my Alex over," Juliet said brightly.

His cousin? Alexander had cousins? There was still so much she didn't know about her elusive boyfriend. She instantly felt bad for all of the nasty things she had thought about Alexander's relative.

"It's great to meet you as well! Sadly, Alexander hasn't really told me much about his family," Raven explained trying not to sound completely foolish.

"He thinks being mysterious makes him cool." Juliet giggled. It sounded like it should belong to a fairy rather than a vampire.

"That's what makes him so great though," Raven gushed giving her mate a squeeze. "If you don't mind me asking, what brings you here to Dullsville?"

Juliet and Alexander locked eyes. Alexander cleared his throat a little before saying, "Juliet has found herself in the same position that I had been in last year. She had an arranged covenant ceremony but she, well she-"

"I refuse to be my mother's business deal," Juliet cut in seriously. "She thought it would be best if I was bonded to one of the investors for all eternity and I told her that if she went through with this then I would not. As usual she didn't listen and I am nothing if not a lady of my word, so I walked away." She shrugged her shoulders as if she fled from bonding ceremonies as a mere hobby.

"She's going to stay here at the mansion until my aunt calms down," Alexander said nervously.

"She won't calm down. That is one concept Constanta Black refuses to wrap her mind around. In her eyes," Juliet's voice took on a dramatic tone, "I have failed her as a child therefore I am not worth the effort. Not to mention she would just arrange the whole thing again upon my return. So I'm going to live my life on my own terms now. I'm planting my roots here in- what did you call this place again?"

"Dullsville." Raven and Alexander said in unison.

"Ah, yes, thank you. I am starting my life anew in Dullsville!" Juliet proclaimed. "Alexander has been rather successful in his endeavor here so I figure I have good odds."

Raven's mind flashed back to all of the rumors that once flew around the mansion on Benson Hill about how the former owner, Alexander's grandmother, the baroness, had a daughter who didn't want the mansion. "Constanta...that sounds a lot like...does that mean your mother is Constantine's sister?"

Juliet nodded. "Yes, his older sister."

"So how is your last name Sterling? Do vampires not abandon their maiden names?" Raven asked fascinated by anything vampire.

"That's not really a polite-" Alexander started to admonish.

Juliet giggled again and said, "No. My mother took on her mate's last name. My mother and father were never bonded. He vanished not long after I was born. It was just us for a few years, Constanta Sterling and her baby Juliet; we were quite the scandal until she met my stepfather. They fell in love almost instantly and took the plunge by bonding to each other for all eternity. I chose to keep the Sterling name instead of taking my stepfather's since it was the first name I ever had."

"I shouldn't have been so nosey, I'm sorry," Raven apologized.

"Don't be silly! I'd have asked you the same thing," Juliet confided with another million dollar smile. Raven could already tell she would like Alexander's cousin. She was warm and friendly, like her best friend Becky Miller, and she had a peaceful vibe just like Alexander. "Alex what does a girl have to do to get something to drink in this place? You are a terrible man of the house."

As if on cue, Jameson appeared at the door with one of his Romanian smoothies. "Brilliant!" Juliet squealed. "See? This is what I miss about you and Alexander being gone, Jameson. Your smoothies are to die for!" The butler turned red at the compliment.

"Thank you Miss Juliet. It has been much too long since our last meeting." Jameson retreated back inside.

Juliet took a few minutes to sip her blood filled smoothie before asking, "So where's my room?"

Alexander started to fidget, "You arrived earlier than we thought you would so it's not entirely ready yet. Sebastian is still here in the only other guest room but-."

Juliet almost dropped her smoothie. "Sebastian is here too; why didn't you tell me sooner?!" She took off back into the house. They found the vampire in question getting ready to leave for the night. "You can't just go out without saying hello!" Juliet teased.

Sebastian turned around, stunned. He began eyeing Juliet up and down, "My, my, Juliet Sterling. As radiant as ever, you know it's always a pleasure to see you again." He kissed her hand. "I thought you were off the market."

"That didn't really go as my mother had planned," Juliet flirted.

Alexander's best friend let out a low whistle "I'm glad to hear that. In that case, maybe we could pick up where we left off?" Sebastian flirted back, looking like a predator going in for the kill.

Juliet let out a laugh. It was one of the happiest sounds Raven had ever heard. "Darling, you know there is no chance of that. If it didn't work then, why would it work now? I appreciate the offer though."

Not missing a beat Sebastian went back to his usual self, "Well it was worth the shot. However, the offer still stands, I would be a fool to let a beauty like you off my radar." Raven guessed the two of them shamelessly flirted all the time.

There went that fairy laugh again. "Where are you off to?"

"This great club over on-." Alexander cleared his throat. Sebastian locked eyes with his best friend and realization reflected back. Sebastion instantly changed the direction of the conversation. "Actually you know it really isn't that great. Way too crowded and loud; I'd much rather spend the night in with the Sterling clan."

"It's been ages since I've been in a club, great or otherwise! Lead the way!" Juliet said bouncing on her heels.

Sebastian looked over at Alexander again, his eyes pleading for intervention. Raven watched the exchange trying to decipher what was happening. Why did Sebastian look so lost? Why did Alexander want to keep his cousin from going out?

"You just got here. Maybe you want to take some time to unpack," Alexander suggested.

Juliet turned on her cousin. "You just said outside that my room wasn't even ready yet. My things can wait; it's not going to sprout wings and fly away. Now tell me about this club you don't want me to know about."

Raven couldn't help but blurt out her thoughts. "It's great! It's set up in this old, abandoned building where vampires can mingle with humans and there is great music and drinks and anything you could ever want in a town as boring as this one! The owner is a total creep, but he's hard to notice with the crowd." She snuck a peek at her boyfriend who was trying hard to hide his true thoughts.

"It's settled then! We're going! Lead the way!" Juliet exclaimed.

When they reached their finally destination, all of Dullsville's youth were there. Juliet drank in the atmosphere with enthusiasm. It was as if partying, human teenagers fed her very soul. Where Alexander drew away from human eyes, his cousin thrived on them. She grabbed Sebastian's hand and pulled him onto the crowded dance floor. Raven and Alexander sat at the bar watching them.

"She's having such a great time. Why didn't you want her to come here?" Raven asked. "Are you worried she'll steal your cool, mysterious vampire act?"

Alexander cracked a smile for the first time since coming to the club. "She's never been one for mystery. She likes it when everyone knows what she's thinking. That's why I am worried about what she'll think and do when she finds out who owns this place."

"You mean Jagger? Do they know each other?"

"You could say that. They have quite the history. I'm afraid I play a part in why she doesn't particularly care for him these days," Alexander explained looking over at his cousin. His eyes had a faraway look to them as he said, "She's always been more like a sister to me. She was around long before Stormy, not to mention she's closer to my own age. She's always been there when I needed her to be. When I was to take Luna, Juliet was there to help me work through my feelings. She always reminded me to follow my heart. If it hadn't been for her, I wouldn't have had the chance to meet you and for that I will owe her for eternity." He looked away long enough to flash a ghost of a smile that didn't reach his eyes, "In doing that though, I think I may have single handedly destroyed the happiness she deserved, for the sake of my own."

Raven was touched to hear her secretive boyfriend open up about his family and his past. "I'm sure she doesn't think that you destroyed her happiness. She seems happy that you are happy. Plus, you're returning the favor by letting her hide out at the mansion."

Alexander leaned in for a kiss. "What would I do without you?" After another heart stopping kiss, the couple saw a flash of white on the dance floor. They looked through the crowd to see Jagger standing on the opposite side of the dance floor. Raven noticed that his gaze was locked on Juliet. His face grew paler than normal with each passing second, almost like he had seen a ghost…or his reflection, Raven thought.

Juliet must have felt that hypnotic gaze on her, she turned her head towards him. They locked eyes, she had stopped dancing. It seemed like Jagger and Juliet were frozen in time between Dullsville's dancing teens. Sebastian noticed where her gaze had landed and whirled around to look at Alexander.

"I was afraid of this," Alexander murmured, making his way to the dance floor. "Stay here. Juliet may appear harmless but she's often controlled by her emotions and it's better if you are far from her. I'll be right back."

Normally not one for listening, Raven decided it was best if she stayed in her seat at the bar. Alexander had mentioned that Jagger and Juliet didn't like each other and Raven wasn't sure what Juliet was capable of. Was she sweet tempered like her cousin or was she the opposite? She had also convinced Juliet to come here despite Alexander's attempts to discourage her. She watched as Jagger disappeared into the crowd while Juliet struggled to break free of Sebastian's hold. When he had failed, Alexander stepped in to try to calm her down. She was frantically trying to follow the elusive Maxwell; she was clawing at the boys trying to hold her but with one final shove she was free of both Sebastian and Alexander and running into the crowd after Jagger.

Raven didn't know much about the past all of her vampire friends had shared in Romania, but she had a hunch this wouldn't end well and it was time to get to the bottom of things.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note:_

This story contains an original character. If you don't like original characters, then I suggest that you turn back now. I would appreciate friendly reviews and if there is something about this story that you don't enjoy or you think needs to be fixed, I ask that you say so in a respectful manner.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Vampire Kisses. I am only writing this story for fun.**

Chapter 2

"JAGGER! OPEN THIS DOOR!"

She slammed her fist hard against his office door. Jagger stared at the metal door bracing for the moment when Juliet would bash her way inside. At first, he thought he was seeing things that she had been merely a trick of the light. He figured he had finally lost his mind completely. She was supposed to be in Romania, not here, not now, not ever; yet there she was, on the dance floor of his club dancing with Sebastian, of all people. Seeing her with another man was enough to send him into a jealous rage still. It was like she had forgotten all about him and had moved on so easily. How could he have been foolish enough to even fathom she could still love him? How was he still so stupid to think she would love him after all that had happened, after everything he had said to her?

He needed to know why she was here and most importantly when she was leaving. All he had to do was open that door. She may or may not rip his head off, but it was worth finding out, right?

He walked to the door over and over, each time his fingers grazed the knob he chickened out and went back to his desk. He was kicking himself for being such a coward, Maxwells were no cowards after all. This was what he had wanted; hadn't he just wished to see her face one last time? But he knew one last time would never be enough, not to mention she must hate him. He couldn't help but believe that as she continued her assault on the door. She was even calling him by his name. It was always, "Jag" or "Maxwell" but never just "Jagger". He was lost in his silent war when the banging stopped and the hallway grew eerily quiet.

He heard a sigh of defeat from the other side, a sound he wasn't accustomed to hearing from the unstoppable force that was Juliet Sterling. "You can't run from me forever, you know?" She sounded quiet, tired. "Jagger, please just open the door, let me in. Why did you leave? Tell me anything, I don't even care what it is. Please?"

He noted that voice wasn't just tired from the many miles it took for her to get here. She was tired of this game they were playing, she was tired of chasing him. She was defeated, perhaps even broken. All he wanted to do was rip open the door, the one thing standing in his way, and take her into his arms. He wanted to pull her back into his world and never leave her side again. She was so close. Would he ever get this chance again?

"It's true then, isn't it? That's _really_ how you feel?! I thought it was just your way of being dramatic that would give you an excuse to run, but I was wrong, wasn't I? You can't blame me for what happened between Alex and Luna! He didn't love her and knew he never could. _You_ even said they weren't right for one another. He gave her a chance to find true love, Jag. I thought you understood that. I just…Jagger, seriously," her voice started to break. "Jagger, please just open the door."

He heard her suck in a breath and stifle a sob. She was standing just behind the door, his hand found the knob once more. She was crying in the basement of a club that she should have been enjoying because of him. She was in pain because of him. He couldn't face her, not after all he had done. His fingers itched to turn the knob. He stood there listening to the sound of her breathing and the tapping of her shoe. At one point he heard the murmur of another voice; no doubt it belonged to Alexander. He heard Juliet murmur something back and begin to cry. It was quickly muffled. "Okay Jagger Maxwell, you win. I give up. I'm done trying to figure you out. I hope the Maxwell twins someday find out was it means to be happy and learn to see things from someone else's perspective," she sounded angry. "Give Luna my regards." He heard the duo's footsteps retreat back up to the club.

It felt like ages before he finally opened the door. He had made up his mind, he needed to see her. He needed to fling himself at her feet and plead for mercy. He needed to tell her that he didn't want to spend eternity without her. He needed to tell her everything. He needed to tell her the truth. He flew back up the stairs, frantically searching every nook and cranny. He had waited too long, Juliet was gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

. After Juliet had dashed after Jagger, Alexander and Sebastian were at a loss of what to do. With Juliet gone, Raven hopped off her stool at the bar and made her way to Alexander.

"What do we do? Nothing good can come from…that," Sebastian said gesturing to the fleeing pair.

"I know," was Alexander's only reply. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to come up with a plan.

"That Maxwell, I swear. If he hurts her again…I swear man. I'll kill him this time." Sebastian was fuming. Raven had never seen Alexander's best friend get so worked up.

Just then the trio noticed what looked like a pixie waltz into the club. It was Luna, Jagger's twin sister. She scanned the crowd, either looking for her brother or her next meal. Not finding what she was searching for, she headed toward the basement. Alexander groaned, "Juliet and Jagger are a volatile situation, but Juliet and Luna are even worse. Sebastian?"

"I'm on it." Sebastian painted on his brightest smile and sauntered over to the female Maxwell. Raven watched him turn on the charm and lead Luna away from the basement door.

"That's one problem solved," Alexander sighed. Raven watched the struggle in her boyfriend's eyes.

"I'll save my questions about what's going on for later, but what are we going to do about Juliet?" Raven asked.

"You are going to wait by the entrance and keep an eye on Sebastian while I deal with what's going on down below," he said leaning down to give her a sweet kiss. Raven watched as Alexander dashed to the basement to retrieve his cousin. He was gone for about fifteen minutes before he emerged with Juliet.

As the pair came closer, Raven noticed Juliet's eyes were puffy and tinged with red, the vampire she had met earlier with the shining eyes and million dollar smile was gone. In her place stood a woman who looked like she was holding it together by sheer force of will. "I think it's time I head back to the mansion and get settled in," Juliet announced. "Raven, it was truly lovely to meet you. We should chat more soon, okay? Say tomorrow evening?"

Raven nodded her head eagerly in agreement. "Absolutely! I can't wait!" She wanted to get to the bottom of this Jagger business and couldn't wait to hear more about Alexander from someone who grew up with him.

A small smile crept its way onto Juliet's face. "Fangtastic! It's a date then. Sorry Alex, it looks like your girlfriend is all mine tomorrow." She gave her cousin a pat on the cheek. "Tell Bash that we'll catch up later, please? I'd love to hear about all of his romantic escapades."

"Wait," Raven cut in. "Are you not riding back to the mansion with us?"

"I need to stretch my wings a little," Juliet joked before she made her way to the exit of the club.

The ride to Raven's house was a quiet one. Both Alexander and Raven had been lost in thought and neither of them really said much. When they arrived at her front door, Alexander looked sad as he said, "I'm sorry things didn't go as planned tonight."

Raven wrapped her arms around his waist. "Don't worry about it. I met another Sterling and got to spend time with you, that's all I could ever ask for."

He smiled and kissed her before he vanished into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I thought I would find you here," Alexander called out as he made his way to his grandmother's monument. When he arrived back at the mansion Juliet was nowhere in sight and Jameson said he hadn't seen her.

"Because the most obvious place for a vampire is a cemetery, right?" Juliet half-heartedly joked.

He grinned. He was happy to see his cousin's humor finding its way back to the surface. He knew her moods almost better than anyone and knew at its worst it could take days before Juliet was even close to normal again. "It is the first thing they teach us," he joked back.

His cousin smirked. "I couldn't end the night without paying my respects to grandmother." She looked up at the monument, "It's so peaceful here, but I guess you already knew that, judging from all the paint stains on the grass."

"It's not a bad painting spot, besides I feel like she's watching over my shoulder, like the old days," he said staring up at the monument as well.

Juliet looked over at her cousin, "I'm really sorry for crashing your date…and not taking the hint at the mansion…and for kind of losing it at the club."

"I should be the one apologizing."

"You've done that quite a few times and for the life of me, Alexander, I can't fathom why. You didn't ruin anything. I'm _fine_. Clearly, that is debatable at the moment, but truly I am. I'm finally free and on my own. I can do whatever I want!"

Alexander didn't look convinced.

She decided the best course of action was to change the subject. "Raven seems lovely. I think you've picked a real winner," she said poking at his side.

Her cousin's face lit up at the mention of his girlfriend. "So you like her?"

"Well, I can't make my final decision until tomorrow, but the odds are good my friend. So you think she's the one?"

He nodded excitedly.

"I must say when Aunt Cass came home all she could talk about was Raven. It broke a lot of hearts, your fan club was very upset," she laughed. "I suggest keeping your girlfriend away from Romania. Those girls will eat her alive…literally."

Alexander laughed and then turned serious. "She still keeps asking me when I'm going to turn her."

"Want me to talk to her about it?"

"I keep trying but it isn't working. She just doesn't understand what it will be like."

"Let me see what I can do. No girl ever wants to listen when her boyfriend tries talking her out of changing species, kind of like her parents telling her not to do something. It's just in our genes, Alex. Nothing some old fashioned girl talk can't cure!"

"Have I ever mentioned how fantastic you are?"

"I mean yes but I never hear it enough," Juliet laughed.

"So do you want to talk about what happened tonight?"

"Is there anything really left to say? He hates me. He really hates me. I was such an idiot. I had planned on crashing at your place for awhile as I worked out a game plan to find him. I thought I knew what I was doing. I suppose I can't be right all the time."

Alexander wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder. "Oh! I almost forgot!" She exclaimed. "I have a gift for you to give to Raven." She slipped the pearl bracelet from her wrist and placed it into her cousin's hand. "This belonged to grandmother. I always loved hearing her tell the story of how it was passed down through her family. You should give it to Raven."

Alexander placed the bracelet back on his cousin's wrist. "I think grandmother wanted you to have these." He smirked and said, "Besides, Raven isn't really one for pearls."

Juliet faked a gasp, "She doesn't like pearls?! And here I thought she was a girl after my own heart." She laughed. "You need to give her something of grandmother's before the ball, you know. I'm sure I have something that would be just perfect! She does know about the Vampire's Ball, right?"

Alexander shook his head no.

"ALEXANDER STERLING!" His cousin yelled into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You will never believe who I saw tonight at the club," Luna said focusing all her energy on filing her nails to sharp points. Not waiting for her brother's reply, "Juliet Sterling. Can you believe she had the nerve to show her face in this club? Unthinkable. Jagger, are you listening to me? JAGGER!"

Jagger snapped back to reality, "What?"

His twin sister scoffed. "Honestly, what is wrong with you lately? You've been so weird lately."

He had retreated back to his office when he discovered Juliet was gone. Luna had barged in about an hour ago and had not stopped talking since then. "I'm just a little stressed. That's all."

Luna knew better than to question her brother. "I can't blame you. I'm already worked up about her being here. I can't believe she had the audacity to show her face in this town. She chased us from our home. What does she plan to do now? Chase us away again? Not if I have anything to say about it!" Luna hopped off the top of her baby pink coffin. "I should go chase her out of town right now."

"Luna…" Jagger warned. His sister ignored him and kept on talking about what she would do to the female Sterling when she got her hands on her. "LUNA! ENOUGH! You will leave them alone. We have a truce, remember?"

Luna was shocked that her brother would yell at her like that. She narrowed her eyes at him. "It would be a shame if father found out she was here, wouldn't it? After what he tried to do in Romania after he found out she encouraged Alexander to break off our covenant. Remember that, Jagger? When father was ever so gracious enough to spare her life in exchange for you breaking off your covenant with Juliet. I would really hate to see what he would do if he knew you were defending her. But it's such a relief that we don't have to worry about that, right?" She flashed a wicked, threatening grin at her brother. "I'm going to find a midnight snack. If I don't see you before the dawn, have sweet dreams, brother."

Jagger watched his sister skip gleefully out of the room. It felt like Luna had just driven a stake through his heart. Since she couldn't have Alexander, she was determined that he would never have Juliet and if his father had any say in the matter, no one would ever have Juliet. It was final. He would have to spend eternity without the only woman he had ever and would ever love. He had once dreamed of the life he would share with Juliet, but all that would ever be was a fantasy, a foolish fairy tale of a life he would never have.


End file.
